Sonic Chronicles: Stop the Signal!
by ArcanineOod
Summary: Based in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. SonCream friendshippy fluff. In the Green Hill Zone, Sonic and Co. search for the transmitter devices driving the animals mad. Cream's insisted upon helping, but maybe it will prove too much for her...


**A/N: ... What can I say? I'm back, and about time, too. The RS GCSE mock is done, and I'm feeling more free now. Of course, I shall not go back to my old ways of focusing on fanfiction rather than my homework.**

**This contains mild spoilers for the game _Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood_, for Nintendo DS... This story's based on that game.**

**Anyway, thanks for clicking on this, and I hope you enjoy reading it!  
It's SonCream fluff. I'm writing it as a friendshippy fic, not romantic, but hey, if you want SonCream romance, then it's fine to view it that way, too. I care not, as long as you tell me what you think, mkaaay?  
I suppose there's elements of Tails/Cream, but not very much. This is centered around SonCream friendshippy fluff.  
So, without further ado, I welcome you back to my stories!**

* * *

In the warm sun of the Green Hill Zone, four friends travelled, searching for Doctor Eggman. Tails had told them to look out for any 'Eggman Devices' which would help in the search.

Along the way, they'd come across a Dr Madden, who was determined to take out three transmitter devices that were driving the animals crazy.  
Everyone agreed it would be much easier to find Eggman if there weren't constant distractions, so they agreed to help the fellow.

And this is what they were doing.

"Hey, have we explored over there yet?" Sonic asked as they passed the woodcutter who Sonic had so gallantly helped beforehand. He gestured to a small gap that was evident between the large boulders that separated the green land from the cool blue water and the nearby mass of bushes and trees. Beyond this there was a large body of water upon which lay visible a small, green, lightbulb shaped island, where there seemed to be two tall palm trees and a shimmering metal object.

"I don't think so, Mr Sonic! Unless you travelled there before you found me and Cheese!"  
"Chao chao!"  
The bright voices belonged to a young rabbit, eggshell in colour, whose large ears lay drooping beside her head, and a small blue and yellow creature that possessed small pink wings and sported a red bow tie. The rabbit's name was Cream, and the creature hovering beside her was a Chao named Cheese. Although the two were pacifists by age and by nature, they could be a formidable fighting duo, and they did not want to let Eggman have his way with the world, so they were tagging along.  
Sonic had tried to persuade them that it would be better if they stayed back at Tails' workshop along with Amy and Rouge while Tails travelled with them instead, but the girl had insisted she be allowed to be part of the adventuring team even for just a while. Eventually, Sonic was worn down by her spirit and joy, and reluctantly agreed to her becoming part of the team for a short amount of time, conceding that her special moves that could heal or revive a worn out teammate might come in handy, as long as she stayed clear of the actual battle. This agreement was fine by her; she would simply send out Cheese to fight for her while hiding nearby.

Sonic looked down fondly at the girl clinging onto his arm.  
"Looks like we're going to have to fly over. From the looks of it I'd say there was a sentry drone. Everyone ready for a battle?"

Knuckles bashed his fists together in impatience.  
"I'm sure ready. The sooner we find Eggman, the sooner we restore Angel Island. Standing around doing nothing is a waste of time." Though he would never admit it, the red echidna was afraid of losing his home.

Big the Cat stared blankly at Sonic.  
"Uhh, what was the question?"

Sonic looked round at his fellow teammates, and they followed him to the water's edge, where Sonic inadvertently took a sharp intake of breath, causing Cream to shake his arm in worry.  
"Mr Sonic? Are you okay?"  
Sonic snapped out of his daydream about falling into the water and turned his attention to his young friend, whose look of concern made his heart sink. He moved to stand on front of her, taking her other hand.  
"Don't you worry, Cream. I'm just fine." He flashed her his trademark grin before turning to the water once more. "I'd say we need to fly over here. Cream, you up for this?"

"Yep!"

With remarkable strength for such a small creature, Cream lifted her friends into the air and, flapping her large ears, carried them to the other side of the water. As soon as Sonic reached the ground he let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding and quickly checked everyone had made it across okay. Once everything was settled, the group turned to see a small group of sentry drones heading straight for them.  
Thinking quickly, Sonic pulled Cream away from the scene and over to the other side of the island where there could be seen a large piece of land; another island, but larger than the one they were standing on at present.  
Sonic realised Cream wouldn't be able to carry them over in time to escape the sentry drones; she was still slightly tired from the previous flight, and the running had worn her out slightly. He quickly stepped in front of her and, along with Knuckles and Big, prepared to fight.

The team quickly assessed their enemies; three sentry drones, seemingly stronger than normal, but not too much trouble to take out. They were poised for battle, and as the enemies closed in, they attacked. Sonic quickly hit the drone on the far right with a simple spinball, followed by attacks on the other two drones by Knuckles and Big. Cream, knowing she should help her friends, sent Cheese to attack the same robot as Sonic, which it did, destroying it in the process. With its circuitry broken, it upside down, its once furiously spinning blades smoking on the grass nearby.  
"Nice one, guys!" Sonic encouraged.  
"Thank you Mr Sonic!"  
"Chao chao!"

The rest of the battle was over before very long. Indeed, Cream and Cheese were prepared to attack at any time, but Sonic, Knuckles and Big destroyed the rest of the robots with little difficulty; only an annoying attack from the middle robot posed a slight challenge. Tilted forwards, it moved at speed towards Knuckles. However, this left the robot vulnerable to attack from above, and Sonic was quick to take advantage of the opportunity. However, as Sonic was attacking a second time, it tilted backwards, catching Sonic off guard. Quickly changing tactics, Sonic used his speed to attack any open areas, and on the fourth hit, the machine faltered, leaving Big to take the final blow using his fishing rod as a weapon by pulling out a few of the robot's wires with the hook.  
When all of this had been done, Cream skipped merrily over to her older team mates, giving a small high five to Big.  
"We did it!" She exclaimed joyfully, jumping up and down.

"We're not there yet, Cream. We have to shut down those transmitters, find Eggman and restore Angel Island before we can celebrate. We need to stop wasting time; let's just get to the next island already." Knuckles complained, clenching his fists. He stomped over to the water's edge.  
Cream looked after him in a mixture of sadness and fear, and her merry expression changed to a sad one. Sonic patted her shoulder reassuringly.  
"Don't worry about that Knucklehead; he's just being grumpy. That was a perfectly good victory, and you have every reason to be happy."

Cream nodded, reassured.  
"Mr Sonic, that robot's strange attack looked dangerous! It was like a chainsaw!"  
"Yeah, and with an attack that effective, it's likely that any more sentry drones we come across will use it. Maybe we should make a note of this." He pressed a button on his wrist communicator. "Tails, you there?" he asked. After receiving a clear response, he held the button down again, and proceeded to say "Listen, we've just fought another few sentry drones, and one of them used a new move, which we want to catalogue for future reference."  
There was a bit of static, but Tails' voice said  
"Sure thing, Sonic! I'll just need to know what the attack was like, and what we should name it!"  
Cream smiled happily; she had an idea of what it could be called and couldn't wait to share it with her best friend Tails!  
"... and the fourth hit is on the top of the drone." She heard Sonic finish. "As for the name, what about-" He paused when Cream's arm shot up into the air.  
"What about Buzz Saw, because it's buzzy and it looks like a chainsaw!" Her face was full of juvenile glee, and her smile was infectious.  
"Did you get that, Tails?" Sonic asked into the communicator.  
"Yep! Tell Cream it's a good name, okay! And tell her I said hi! Over and out, Sonic!"  
Sonic looked up at Cream, whose face seemed to shine with happiness.  
"Tails says it's a great name. He loves it. He says hi too."  
If it was possible, the grin on the rabbit's face became even wider at the thought of Tails thinking she was clever; Tails always made her feel better when she was down, a trait shared by his other best friend Sonic, who at that moment was giving her a warm smile that made her feel very, very happy for some reason.

Knuckles, looking back to see why they were wasting so much time, frowned angrily.  
"Hey, can you save the grinning contest until _after_ we beat Eggman please? You're still wasting time, Sonic!"

Tearing himself away from Cream's infectious smile, Sonic grabbed her dainty hand and they ran over to where Big and Knuckles were waiting for them.  
The gap between the islands, whilst not being as large as the previous gap, was still a fair distance, so Cream once again carried her teammates across.

The island was about twice the size of the previous one, with a rather large and (to Cream) intimidating machine, from which there was a low hum.

"Hey, Mr Sonic, isn't that one of those transmitter devices over there?" Cream pointed out. Sonic looked at it closely before nodding his head.  
"Gotta be! Let's go shut it down!" He made for it, but Cream held him back.  
"Excuse me Mr Sonic, but shouldn't we check with Tails first and make sure it's one of those bad machines before you stop it?"  
"I hate to say it Sonic, but Cream's right. We didn't need to waste time smashing these things to find Eggman, so let's not be hasty."  
"I though 'hasty' was your middlename, Knuckles. That and 'gullible'."  
Knuckles looked ready to smash in Sonic's face, but resisted the temptation.  
"Can we just check already? We're wasting time!"

As Sonic got out the device used for communication with Tails, something bright caught Cream's eye, and she started to wander across the island. A few close trees concealed a pathway to another part of the island, and with her curiosity guiding her, stepped though, being careful not to rip her favourite dress. There was a line of a few rings, which she picked up and stored carefully. She soon found herself looking down over a small ledge, on which lay a Chao egg in between two rings. She daintily leapt onto the ledge and looked at the Chao egg in awe.  
"Wow, Cheese! It's so big! I never knew you could find Chao eggs here!"  
"Chao, chaochao!"  
"I thought that the Chao Mr Sonic and the others had were just tagging along like us!"  
"Chao. Chao."  
"So they hatched from eggs like this, huh? How cool; I wonder what this one will be like, Cheese!"  
"Chao!"  
The rabbit and her small blue friend grinned at each other before the sound of Sonic's worried voice interrupted them.  
"Cream? Where are you, Cream?"  
"I'm over here, Mr Sonic!"

A moment later and Sonic stood a few yards away from the ledge, looking in confusion at the egg Cream held in front of her.  
"Cream," he said quietly "Is that a Chao egg?" He approached slowly.  
"I think so, Mr Sonic! I wonder what type it is!" she beamed as she gazed at the egg.

"Sonic!" The communicator crackled. "Come in, Sonic!"  
"What is it, Tails?"  
"We have confirmation; that machine's definitely one of the ones Dr Madden told us to look out for!"

* * *

**A/N: Yup, this ain't a oneshot. It's a twoshot, methinks.  
Tell me what you think so far, please! I think I managed to keep it pretty true to the game...**

**Lu xX**


End file.
